


Dean and Ygritte

by Zenyman64



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, married, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenyman64/pseuds/Zenyman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written by a friend of mine. They didn't want to post it, so I am. </p><p>Dean, and original character, comes home to his wife, Ygritte. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Ygritte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A good friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+good+friend+of+mine).



Dean stepped into the house, hearing the soft murmur of voices coming from the television. He sighed and looked at the clock. It read 2:43. Bartending always called for late nights, but Dean didn’t mind that much. He just hated missing his girlfriend, Ygritte. He expected to find her passed out on the couch, but a new sight greeted him.

Ygritte was still awake, but hadn’t turned to him, still invested in her show. She had on only one of Dean’s t-shirts on, and a pair of small, blue underwear. Her long, smooth legs were spread out over one side of the couch, as she was laying on her side. She was absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. Dean watched in awe at the lovely sight before him.

“Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna do something about my current state of undress?” Ygritte asked without even looking away from the TV, snapping Dean out of his gaze. She sat up, bit her lip and giggled, making her look irresistible.

He was then set in motion, practically running to get onto the couch, pinning her back on the surface. His fingers skidded over the freckles on her arms. She put her hand at the back of his head, dragging his lips towards his for a searing kiss. He moaned in appreciation, his hands going to her hips to push their crotches together. She rolled her hips into him, another breathy sound coming from Dean’s lips. She took that as an invitation to explore his mouth with her tongue, running her hands through his dirty blond hair. He lifted her up of the ground, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He walked her over to the kitchen and placed her on the counter, loving how she squirmed when her thighs hit the cold surface.

She spread her legs so he could stand between them. His hands went to remove his shirt from her, to reveal her black bra underneath. He licked a stripe from her neck down to her cleavage, going back up to nip along her collarbone. She made small appreciative noises, urging him on. He went back to attacking her lips while she went to unhook her bra. He looked up just in time to see her breasts bounce as they released from the silky material.

Her breasts were his favorite part of Ygritte’s milky and smooth body. He loved her pert little nipples, and how wet she got from him just stimulating them. He went placed one hand on each breast, massaging them as he kissed down her jaw, before placing his mouth on her left nipple.

He started gently at first, caressing it with his tongue, as he stroked the other one with his thumb. When her hand at the back of his head urged him on, he got rougher with it, pressing hard with the flat of his tongue, only pausing to blow cool air onto it. She was moaning with appreciation, her panties already soaked. When she finally got some breath back, she whispered throatily.

“Guess you should be taking care of that,” as she pushed her core closer to him, biting her lip. He groaned at the roughness in her voice, and the sight of her light blue panties turned dark. He moved his hand down to rub her through the cotton, the friction driving her mad. She whimpered and pushed herself forward onto his hand.

“Patience, baby.” He chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. He ran both of his hands down from her breasts to her hips. He kept teasing her, kissing all up her inner thigh, just missing her sex. He started up her stomach, but she groaned and pushed his head back down. “Don’t even think about it, you fucker.” He smirked at her and held eye contact as he opened her up with a finger. “oooh, yeah, like that” she breathed out, putting her arms behind her, laying her palms on the countertop.  Evidently having finished teasing her, he wastes no more time, slipping a second finger inside of her.

He moves quickly, assuredly, verging on roughness, exactly the way that she wants right now. Kissing the place where her leg meets her hip, he shifts his head to the side and laves his tongue over her clit again, alternately stroking and sucking insistently. Ygritte throws her head back, rolling her hips forward to meet his movements. He groans against her, and it sends a jolt of pleasure straight through her core, makes her frantic.

Her breath is coming in shallow gasps, the muscles in her arms on fire. Dean quickens his pace until she’s hanging on the precipice between pleasure and pain. Her awareness of the world falls away until there is nothing but the slick hot silk of his mouth, the roughness of his fingers on her.

She comes with the weight of his hand on her hip, as though he might need to hold her together. Ygritte grabs a handful of his hair instead, pulling him into a rough kiss, reclaiming the taste of herself from his lips. He groans into her mouth, grinding his dick against her hip.

She knew he must be aching by now, must have been getting hard since he walked through the door. She wrapped her legs around his back to press him up against the island. She quickly got rid of his shirt, then immediately went for his belt. He started kissing her again as her deft fingers quickly unbuckled it and threw it to the side. She quickly undid his button and fly.

He was left only in his boxers as he jumped up on the counter to join her. He pushed her back against the cold, hard surface, and she gasped against the sensation. He returned his mouth to her nipples. She scraped her nails lightly down his torso, over his strong abs, down to squeeze his cock through his boxers. He moans at the contact, thrusting into her grip. “Who’s the impatient one now?” She smirks as he just growls and continues sucking at her chest.

Ygritte started to stroke him, eliciting breathy moans from Dean. Once he was hard, he looked at her for permission. She nodded; they trusted each other enough to just bareback it. And they both knew that nothing compared to the feeling of pure pleasure with no condom to separate them.

He pushed into her slowly, enjoying the feel of finally being inside her. All his stresses from earlier slowly leaked out as he groaned got further and further into her. She crossed her ankles over his back, urging him to begin thrusting. He snapped his hips forward, and she groaned as he reached to play with her nipples again.

Dean starts thinking about Ygritte waiting for him on the couch before he got home. She always got home around eight, and was no doubt thinking about him when she chose to wear her little outfit. He suddenly thought about Ygritte getting herself off, waiting for him to come home.

“Ygritte,” he groaned as she pulled his hair back so they could look at eachother, “did you touch yourself  before I got home?” She bit her lip and moaned as he hit a sensitive spot. “You know I’m impati-oh, yes right there.” Dean started thrusting harder, unbelievably turned on by images of Ygritte squirming on their couch, smile curling as she stroked her clit...

Dean was gone, losing any sense of rhythm, his breath all ragged gasps. his entire body spasming, pumping until he was completely spent.  

Ygritte felt all of Dean’s semen hit her on her sweet spot, and she was gone not soon after, coming with a yell. They both lay on the countertop, completely boneless. Their ragged breath mingled together as Dean collapsed beside her. He reached his hand up to caress her cheek, whispering “This is my design” and then stabbing her sixteen times in the chest.

 

The End


End file.
